watheoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors theory Wiki talk:Create
=For Approval= Longtail (W) - For Approval Bleh. Comments? ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 00:37, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Blur the neck shading, then this will be ready for CBA. It's stunning, Paleclaw. ~Splashpelt Longhaired Apprentice Blanks - For Approval I can finally put these back up! 8D I put them up before Tweak Week, but they didn't have time to get approved. Comments? ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 00:47, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Dappletail (W) - For Approval I suck at tortoiseshells. X.X ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 23:57, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorreltail (W) - For Approval Ah. >.> i liked this better when I looked at it on GIMP. xD FeatherProject:Theory 18:00, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon =Tweaks= Whitestorm (Tweaked) For Approval I've pretty much redone it. Dunno who the original artist was. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 16:26, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Hmmmm maybe darken the shading just a tad. It looks GREAT though! ^^ ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 20:23, June 14, 2011 (UTC) i agree! Very nice Leopardclaw! I have noticed white cats have pink ears and noes, but mabye a softer and less brighter pink? [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 22:16, June 14, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon I just noticed, there's also some color outside of the lineart. Mostly around the paws and tail. ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 22:51, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 16:31, June 15, 2011 (UTC) There's quite a bit of blurred llineart. I'm not sure if that was there before or not, but you might want to fix that. ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 16:50, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded '''LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 17:35, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Blur the shading a LOT! It looks to dark and make the eyes look less orange. 16:59, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I think the shading's just fine darkness wise, and that's amber on the eyes, but the shading does need to be blurred, I agree. There's also still some blurred lineart by the ears and quite a bit of miscolored lineart all over the place. Also, maybe darken the earpink just a bit. ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 17:19, June 21, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded Where does the shading need blurring? LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 18:22, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Along the haunch and front leg. :3 Rainwhisper Tigerstar (Redone) - For approval A liitle like brambleclaw, he was way too light. Comments? LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 16:24, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Fill in those white pixels, darken the stripes and lighten the main pelt just a bit, make the earpink a bit darken and make the eyes a tinny bit bright. This look good! :) ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 16:35, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 17:44, June 18, 2011 (UTC) There's still a lot of white pixels. Also, lighten the eys so there more amber and not so orange. And MAYBE saturate the pelt more, but that's up to you. ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 23:15, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 18:22, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Blur the shading and make the front legs stripes a bit more thicker like the rest of the stripes on the body. Rainwhisper Blur the shading into the highlights. All the way down the body, there's a thin, sharp, very noticable line seperating the shading from the highlights. It messess up the image.-Kittycat79Kitties Rule! 01:11, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and I'm guessing you made the mouth like that because he's evil, but I'm pretty sure we not supposed to show things like that in the chararts. It'd be like giving a cat red eyes. (or at least that's what I think). I think his mouth should be the same as the other warriors. ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 07:47, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Are you still working on this Leopardclaw? ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 06:02, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded Yes, sorry. It's fine. ^^ Good job. The main pelt color looks like it has a bit of a green tint though. Might just be my computer, I'm not sure. XD ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 23:51, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I think it's just your computer. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 07:02, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Alright then. :) Desaturate the earpink a bit and make the eyes more amber than orange and I think this will be ready then. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 20:43, August 15, 2011 (UTC) And also add a few stripes to the face please :3 Splashpelt Reuploaded. Taking it over. I'll tweak the stripes of the other images (if any) because the stripes are just too unnatrual looking. ~Splashpelt Looks great! Make the tips of the stripes pointier and brighten the eyes a tad and this'll be ready I think. :) ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 03:33, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. 01:16, October 1, 2011 (UTC) There's a bunch of waste outside the charart. Remove that and I'll CBA this. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 01:17, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I realized that right after I posted it, fixed. 01:18, October 1, 2011 (UTC) CBU? ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 01:43, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Mothwing (Redone) - For approval It did say she was golden, not yellow. Comments? LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 16:24, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Darken it a bit more. Maybe make it a little closer to Lionblaze's color. Aslo, a couple of the herbs a REALLY neon. Otherwise, this looks great! ^^ ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 16:34, June 15, 2011 (UTC) And and there's some stripes going over the lineart/blurred lineart in a couple of places. Mainly the paws, haunch, and head. ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 01:16, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded The herbs were the only things i didn't redo! XD Make the stripes more natrally placed and shaped. See:leafpool by me farther down this page [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 03:29, June 22, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon I think this is meant to be like a classic tabby style. Kinda swirly and blotchy. I think it's fine. (look at my Charart Tutorial for a classic tabby charart) ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 03:45, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Hmmmm there's still a couple of spots where the stripes are going over the linart. Have you tried just pasting the lineart over the whole thing? If not, try that, it would get rid of all those spots. ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 05:52, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded Great idea Paleclaw! LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 18:22, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Make the ear pink a little more reddish, but otherwise it looks good. ^-^ Rainwhisper There's also some waste outside the charart, all around it. And you shoudl fill in those random white pixels. ^Sorry that was me. XD ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 20:53, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Aye, Paleclaw. Mind if I take over this one? It'd be easier for you so we can get as many done as possible ;3 ~Splashpelt Course Splashy, take over whichever ones you want to. :) ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 22:41, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. Completely redone. Meh. Comments? 01:40, October 1, 2011 (UTC) AMAZING! Make the nose match the earpink. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 01:43, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Agreed with Paleh...Leik, amazingly amazing. X.X Just Blurr the highlights....like you've never blurred before. C: FeatherProject:Theory 02:10, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Cloudtail (Tweaked) - for approval Not a lot to say really. Comments? LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 17:19, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I...I thought it was fine...myself being the original artist. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 22:23, June 15, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon The eyes are a bit...... light. Maybe darken and/or saturate (however you spell that) more. And Feather, it did look fine, but the eyes were a bit dark and needed a white pixel added. Personally I saw nothing else wrong other than that. :P ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 01:15, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry Feather! I just thought that the eyes were too dark, and then when I looked at it I lightened the earpink. If you want to keep your image, I don't mind. Also, how do you find out who did the original image? Reuploaded LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 17:39, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Well since your tweaking it, you might as well blurr all the shading. i can tell I did this charart in pixlr >.< [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 13:45, June 23, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Reuploaded I use Pixlr too! LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 18:22, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Sigh I highly 'suggest if possible you download GIMP. or else the shadsing won't be fully blurrred. if you are unable or don't wan to switch, I can quicly blurr it for you. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea]][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 03:34, June 24, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Sumopaint also works just as well. :) Rainlegs Reuploaded - Just the usualy, added depth to the eyes, fixed the earpink, and darkened/define the shading a bit. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 23:26, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Thistleclaw - Tweaked - For Approval I think I just redid the eyes and ears. I'll blur the shading on my next reupload, so please don't mention it. Comments? LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 16:55, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Either, add spikes to the lineart or add jagged points to his fir for spikyness. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 01:24, June 25, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon While this is up for approval, I just wanted to bring this up, shouldn't this be an alt and we make a new real warrior one? Cause this is how he's shown in the MANGA, not the book. This has been discussed a few times on WWiki and here, but nothing ever really happened. So should we make this an alt and make his normal warrior image after Tweak Week's over? ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 22:03, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded - Kay, so I'll take over this and Cloudtail, and you can have the rest Splashy. :) Ugh, this looks horrible. X.X ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 23:26, September 26, 2011 (UTC) No.. I can't see anything wrong. CBA? :3 01:36, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Stonefur (Tweaked) - For Approval I've just realised the only thing I kept was the torn ears. By Splashy, origianally. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 18:22, June 23, 2011 (UTC) It was actually by me, I thought it was alright. Redden the earpink and define the shading/highlights a tad. Splashy Whoops, sorry, it was a different image then. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 18:45, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Lighten the whole thing a bit. He was described as grey (I'm not even sure it said dark grey), not black, so it should be a bit lighter. ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 21:57, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded - Taking over this. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 23:59, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Great! Much better then mine :3 Thicken the lineart just a pixel more. ~Splashpelt Reuploaded - No. It's really not. XD Anyways, changes aren't shwoing yet. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 06:53, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Shush. Yes it is ;3 CBA? ~Splashpelt Lionblaze (Re-Do) ~ For Approval Handsome, isn't he? xD Anyways, I saw that Lionblaze's warrior image needed a bit fixing up, so I just redid the whole image. Original artisit was Cheetz. Comments? ❃ Rainey ❃ April Showers.... 11:14, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Its female... Wildbreath 13:51, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Add some stripes on the legs, and Make it a he like Wildbreath stated XD Splashy Sharpen the stripe on the head and maybe add some to the legs. And change it to a boy like everyone else says. XD Looks great! ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 18:36, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Don't make it be Rowanclaw ;) Wildbreath 21:03, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Lol! Got it! Shall fix it in a moment.....✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 03:01, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. The changes aren't showing yet, so go to the history to see it. ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 03:10, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh this is cute, Rainwillow! I just suggest mabye make the stripes a little thinner and add a few more of them :3 [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 06:25, June 26, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon There's some waste outside on the lineart. Mainly by the tail and foot. ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 07:57, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I noticed. Only when I open it on pixlr, the background is transparent and I can't fix it! And I'll fix the stripes soon. Thanks Feather! =D Do you want me to fix the color outside the charart for you? :) ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 22:27, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Yes please! :) ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 10:11, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded - That should have gotten rid of anything outside of the lineart. :) And I also fixed the left eye for you while I was at it, it had a stray black pixel. I hope you don't mind. ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 07:15, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Of course I don't. I'll fix the stripes soon. ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 07:17, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Is this picture still being worked on? If not, we should take it over or decline it. It's been more than a month. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 07:12, August 15, 2011 (UTC) I'll message Rainey about it and see what she says. Chances are she just forgot she had an image up on here. XD ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 20:45, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Alright, talked to Rainey, and she said she doesn't ant it, so I'm gonna take over this if you don't mind. I'm gonna TRY and edit it without having to redo anything, but I fail at that. :/ ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 06:09, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded - I did end up redoing it. *feels bad* Comments? And, are there too many tail stripes? Should I make the fewer and bigger? *unsure* ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 11:53, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Beautiful :D Extend the stripes to flow onto the shoulder a bit, so you won't have a space there. The tail stripes look great, don't worry about them ;D Splashpelt *gasps* Do not feel bad for me Paleh! We had this discussion before! *slaps Paleh* Anyways.....IT LOOKS AWESOME! Well done! ✫Rainey✫ SUMMER TIME! 14:05, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded - That was an extremely lazy way of trying to fix the stripes, sorry. XD ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 09:47, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Crowfeather (W) - Redone He was never approved, so here he is. Originally by Cheetahstar. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 09:49, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Omaigoodness. :D FeatherProject:Theory 22:14, September 28, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Blur the highlights just a bit, you can see the layers of them ;3 ~Splashpelt Reuploaded - That's odd, cause I didn't layer them. XD ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 03:39, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Queen blanks - Tweaked Wee. FeatherProject:Theory 22:14, September 28, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Looks great! ^^ Do you think you could make it so the bottom of her back foot doesn't show? It'll save us the trouble of having to figure the right color for the pads on every queen. And maybe make the tail a bit longer. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 23:15, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and I think we should get rid of the eyebrows. None of the other blanks have them, so why should this one? ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 05:58, September 29, 2011 (UTC) CAUSE IT LOOKS CUTE! And I'll fix the pad/tail later when I have the chance. FeatherProject:Theory 13:36, September 29, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Oh god. Frickfrickfrickfrick NUUU. I've lost the shorthaired--Paleh, PLEASE help me!!! FeatherProject:Theory 05:12, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon What do you mean you lost it? ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 06:00, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I lost it while I was saving, now I have two versions of the same longhair, one of which is saved as the shorthaired file. -_-'' FeatherProject:Theory 06:06, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon'' But.... This is the shorthaired blank? *confused* So you mean you lost the LONGhaired blank? ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 10:33, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Wauit, no, it looks like a mix of the two. XD Anyways, I went in the history and found these two files. Is this what you mean you needed me to do? XD *wasn't quite sure* ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 10:36, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Ah, no, sorry- I meant- like- I created a shorthaired and a longhair for me to reupload with the changes, but i've lost the shorthaired version I made. :S FeatherProject:Theory 16:24, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Needed Kit Blanks (Redone) - For Approval Here are the kit blanks we still need. :P ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 03:59, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Could you slightly thicken the lineart where it's fluffy? Yes, it's possible. ;) FeatherProject:Theory 05:33, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Firestar (L) - Redone - Declined Okay, I know tons of you see him as ''BRIGHT ''orange tom, but come on, be realistic. ;) I am in LOVE with this charart >:D Comments? Oh, redone with new leader blank. FeatherProject:Theory 05:33, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Feather, I already reserved him..... ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 05:57, October 1, 2011 (UTC) You did...? *goes to check* Damn....I looked on the wrong table. D: oh well. I'll decline this. FeatherProject:Theory 06:05, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Brightheart (W) - Redone Her tail needed to be ginger, and she needed ginger patches ONLY on her back. She also needed to be long haired. Originally by.... MEH! XD I may redo the injured face part, as I hate how I did it. XD ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 10:57, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok, redid the injury, torn ear, and ripped the other ear up a bit too. *sighs happily* Now I'm satisfied with the scar. That always bothered me. XD ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 11:08, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Wow, amazing. But, the ginger spots should have tabby stripes within them; and could you make it smudged where the orange meets white? FeatherProject:Theory 16:20, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Crookedstar (L) - Redone I tried my asboulute best to make it look like his warrior image, *Sigh* theres nothing I can do. Redone with new leader blank, and fixed stripe colors. Why were they gray? O.o Originally done by Cheetahstar, alhtough i'm not sure-- I didn't look in the archives. FeatherProject:Theory 20:52, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon =Discussion= Charart Limit So, I know we decided 5 should be the limit before, but there's only 2-3 of us, can we bump it up? Or get rid of the limit completely till we get more members? ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 07:19, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Sounds fine to me. 01:35, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm fine with getting rid of it. *w* FeatherProject:Theory 13:28, September 30, 2011 (UTC)Feathermon Alright then, getting rid of it it is. At least till we get more members. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 00:29, October 1, 2011 (UTC)